goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Jock and friends makes a grounded video out of Alan
Cast Jock-Paul Randall, TJ, King Bob, and David-Eric Tara-Julie Gus-David/Evil Genius/Zack Alan-himself Alan's dad-Diesel Alan's mom-Kimberly Alan's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer, Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Tygo and Jerome-Steven Jordan-Joey Callie-herself Plot Jock gets ungrounded. Transcript Jock: Man, I can't believe my parents sent me to Spiro T. Agnew Middle School all because I killed Eriane! Also, I made friends with others including Vince's brother Chad in there. They told me that they hated Eraine, and so do I. Randall: Don't worry. We hated Eriane. Jock: But it's all Alan's fault! I want to get revenge on him! Randall: Then join us. We can all team up to get revenge on him. King Bob: Yeah. That's called Teamwork. Jock: I'll make Alan gets grounded for nothing. (video begins) Alan's dad: Alan, you are grounded grounded grounded forever. Alan: But Mom and Dad, I didn't do anything. Alan's mom: We don't care! You're grounded for nothing! Go to your room now! Alan (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Randall: That was cool. I'll make a sequel to the video when you killed Eriane. King Bob: I'll make Alan misbehaves at my wedding. TJ: I'll make Alan misbehaves at Church. Tara: I'll make Alan watches South Park and gets Warren-Style punishments. Gus: I'll make Alan taunts at my dad. Tygo: I'll make Alan misbehaves on the way to Cats. Jordan: I'll make Alan tries to fire his teacher. Jerome: And I'll make Alan gets grounded on Christmas. Jock: And tomorrow, let's see how he feels. Gus: Come to our school. Our school is the Third Street School! Tygo: Also, Jock, I'm a visitor of that school! (the next day) Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ Detweiler, Tara, Gus Griswald, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome went to school. They turned on the computer and they started watching Alan gets Grounded Series. They were laughing about it. Just then, Alan came and he was furious. Alan: So, who made grounded videos out of me? Was it you, Jock? Randall Weems? King Bob? TJ Detweiler? Gus Griswald? Tara? Tygo? Jordan? Or was it Jerome? Jock: Um, um, um... yes, we all certainly did! Randall: Also, we made one of them. It's Alan gets grounded on Christmas. We made a Christmas grounded video out of you. King Bob: You will be famous for that. Tara: Yeah, it's fun making a Christmas grounded video out of you. TJ: Yeah, it's fun making a Christmas grounded video of you. Gus: That's funny, isn't it? It features your parents calling Pegleg Pete to take you to the graveyard to push you into the hole where you fall towards the coffin. Tygo: The coffin's lid opened and the flames of Hell burst out. You grabbed onto the root, but it snapped. You took a trip to Hell, and the Devil turned you into a ghost. Hahahahahahahaha! Jordan: We love it. Jerome: It's the best. Suddenly, Alan was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome. Alan: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! JOCK, RANDALL, KING BOB, TJ, TARA, GUS, TYGO, JORDAN AND JEROME! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A CHRISTMAS GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SITUATION, A VERY SITUATION INDEED! YOU DON'T EVER MAKE A CHRISTMAS GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! YOU SEE MAKING A CHRISTMAS GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME UNDERMINES AUTHORITY! IT DEMONSTRATES IMPERTINENCE, DISRESPECT, LAZINESS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! Jock: Let's get out of here! My bully Alan is going to attack us! Randall: I agree! Let's get out of here! King Bob: Before he attacks us! TJ: Yeah, let's get out of here! Tara: Yeah, let's get out of here. Gus: Run! Alan is getting mad! Tygo: Yeah! Let's get out of here before he attacks us! Jordan: I agree. Jerome: Same here. Alan started to chase after Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome, and went past Miss Finster who was shocked and appalled. Miss Finster: Oh dear! I think Alan Stooge is going insane! I better tell him what's wrong? Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jock: Help! Help! Alan is chasing us! Randall: Somebody help! That stupid bully of yours is going wild! King Bob: Run for your lives! TJ: Keep running! Tara: Don't let him get us! Madman! Madman! Gus: Run! Tygo: Yeah, run. Jordan: Faster. Jerome. Faster. Alan: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Alan was chasing Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome out of school, and chased them down the street. Alan: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY KIDS! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEADS! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Alan popped back home and Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome panted. Jock: Phew! That was close. Randall: I know, guys! Why don't we take a nap? King Bob: That's a good idea, Gelman. TJ: Yeah, let's take a nap. Tara: And get some sleep, right? Gus: Yes! Exactly, Tara. Tygo: I agree, Alan won't be chasing us again. Good think you joined our team, Jock. Jordan: I agree with Tygo. Jerome: Same here. Then in Alan's house, Alan equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome, much to their horror. Alan: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Jock: Aaaah! Oh no! Randall: Not again! King Bob: Oh my god! He's got a mace to attack us! TJ: Oh no! We're doomed! We better scarper! QUICK! Tara: Yeah, we better scarper. Gus: Oh no! What shall we do? Tygo: Run for your lives! Alan is going to kill us! I hope my sister Hildie can save me. Jordan: We need to flee. Jerome: Come on, guys! Let's run! Alan kept on chasing after Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome. Alan: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE ALL OF YOU GOOD! Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome: AAAAAARGH! Jock: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Alan: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET ALL OF YOU, YOU'RE DONE!!!!!! Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome ran as fast as they could. Alan: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY KIDS! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK ALL OF YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU UP! Jock: Help! Help! Police, help! Randall: Save us! Madman! Madman! King Bob: Police, help! That madman is chasing us with a mace! TJ: Do something! He's dangerous! Madman! Tara: Hurry! Hurry! That madman's going crazy! Gus: Stop that madman before he gets us! Tygo: Help us! Do something, please! Before he kills us all! Jordan: I agree. Jerome: Same here. Then Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome ran past Miss Finster and the police officer, and Miss Finster and the police officer halted Alan. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Miss Finster: Alan, what's the big idea chasing after Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome!? Principal Prickly: Because they make a Christmas grounded video out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kids like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Miss Finster: Tell me, Alan! Why are you bringing in the mace?! Alan: I had to use the mace to chase after nine of those troublemaking people Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus Griswald, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome because they make a Christmas grounded video out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Miss Finster: And I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Jock, Randall, King Bob, TJ, Tara, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome just because they made a Christmas grounded video out of you! Alan: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for one month, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Alan: But sir, the Insane Hospital just burnt down yesterday after Mundy left the pizza in the oven for a long time. Police Officer: Then I have to call Tina to take you to the Mental People's Homes. Alan: But Tina died after after the Insane Hospital caught on fire and her business was just demolished. Police Officer: Then I have no other choice but to take you to your parents. (at Alan's house) Alan's dad: Don't tell me Alan caused trouble. Police Officer: Well, Alan went on a rampage. He tried to kill Jock and eight other innocent people. Alan's dad: Why would you do that?! Why?! Alan: Because that was the only way to get back at Jock for killing Eriane and for making a grounded video out of me with TJ, Gus, Randall, King Bob, Tara, Jordan, Jerome and Tygo. Alan's dad: Well that's what you get for being friends with Eriane and for getting Jock in trouble! Alan: Hey! You don't EVER talk about my friends like that! How would you like it if I... (CROTCH KICK!) Alan (Microsoft Sam's voice): SOI... Alan's mom: That's what I thought! Go to your room now! (back at school) Miss Finster: Jock, Randall, Robert, TJ, Shay, Gus, Tygo, Jordan, and Jerome, for making a grounded video out of Alan Stooge, we will meet in the conference room for a reward day. (in the conference room with Miss Finster and Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly: Now that everybody's here. We will go over some rewards. (to Jock) Jock Sanders, since this is your first time in this school, you get to have a fortnite off, which means two weeks. (to the other students) Randall, Robert, TJ, Shay, Gus, Tygo, Jordan and Jerome, for helping Jock make a grounded series out of his enemy, you get $500 and 10 homework passes. Use them wisely. Randall: That's the best. Principal Prickly: Now the conference is dismissed. Go home and make your parents proud. (at Jock's house) David: Jock, words cannot even begin to describe how proud we are of you right now. We can't believe you joined TJ, Gus, Randall, King Bob, Tara, Jordan, Jerome and Tygo and made a grounded series out of your enemy Alan. You also got two weeks off from school while your friends got $500 and 10 homework passes. Callie: You are now ungrounded. Feel free to hang out with Leslie. Jock: Thanks Mom and Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Jock gets ungrounded Category:All Alan Stooge deserves